My Side of the Story
by strangesheelf
Summary: Unhappy in this world, a girl seeks adventure only to find herself in a strange new world. Will she feel more welcomed here or will she miss her family? And why can't she feel any pain? NOT A MARY-SUE!


Author's Note: About a year ago, I started a Lord of the Rings fan fiction in which I somehow ended up in Middle Earth were I joined the fellowship. Apparently, a lot of you read and enjoyed this story to my amazement. I must say that I was very happy to hear that you all found it worth reading and I was amazed at all the comments. ^^  
  
However, I noticed that in some of your comments you pointed out a lot of spelling mistakes and such. I apologize for my stupidity and I thank you all for helping me with this; it is you readers who have inspired me to continue with this fan fiction.  
  
Unfortunately, I have come to a conclusion to start the whole thing over again; but fear not, the original will still be up at my web site. The new version will take place two years later than the original (when I'm 14) and I've decided to make it seem like I've never read the novel or seen the movies. We can't have me telling the Fellowship what awaits them and change their fates, now can we? ^_~  
  
Oh, and I'm sure you remember that whole "Dream Tunnel" thing, right? Well, that will change slightly as well; let's just say it will make things less childish and the plot will seem more realistic.  
  
I also must include a big thank you to Anariel of Mirkwood, who has kindly asked to read the chapters and check it for mistakes before I post them for everyone else. ^_^  
  
That is all that I wish to announce, so enjoy this new and improved version of my old fan fiction, "My Side of the Story".  
  
---  
  
Carrie A. M. aka Strangesheelf  
  
Here we go readers! We're off to Middle Earth once again, and this time, the story will make more sense! ^^ This is the improved version any way...  
  
Enough of that! Let us begin! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I did not come up with the Lord of the Rings. That beautiful piece of work belongs to the great J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
---  
  
My Side of the Story: Part One  
  
By: Carrie A. M. aka Strangesheelf  
  
With help from Anariel of Mirkwood  
  
Chapter One: Anywhere But Here  
  
---  
  
It was just another day; another day in my boring teenage life; but that was what I thought long before my journey started...  
  
It was late, very late, possibly midnight. It made sense for me to up like this since; I'd sleep most of the day. I would have to stop this soon though, it wouldn't be long before my vacation was over and I was off to school once again.  
  
I admit, a lot of the work at my new school was easier than the work I did up north, but that didn't mean I liked school. I have never, in the time that I've been alive, met a child my age that enjoyed school. It was because of easy the work was that my grades had improved greatly in such a short time.  
  
I took a deep sigh and pushed away from my desk where my computer sat. This was the way life was for me, Carrie A. M. I'd been alive for fourteen years and I still couldn't understand what was so great about life. I'm too young to do this! I'm too old for that! I just couldn't get use to this...  
  
I always wondered if there could possibly be a better place out there... somewhere... someplace wonderful, beyond my wildest dreams... but whom was I kidding? There was no proof that a place that fantastic could ever really exist! It was just another figment of my imagination.  
  
I lifted my skinny little body from my chair and walked to my bed. I jumped up on top of it and bounced up and down a couple of times before falling on my knees. Once on the bed, I crawled over to the large window beside it and placed my fingers on the end of the aqua screen. Giving a small tug the screen quickly sprung to the very top of the window. I groaned at the screen. Damn thing was so loud; it annoyed me...  
  
I gazed out at the dark night sky with its beautiful stars; it's a sin I can't see all of them with all the pollution in the sky. I always found it an enjoyable experience to sit on my roof and stare at the stars for hours. The only problem was our new house was very old. It had been around since the 1800's and the roof still needed some work.  
  
I remembered Don explaining to me that I was to not go out on that roof. Even if the house caught on fire. I just looked at him like he was a moron and told him, "I understand..." But I still like to sneak out there every now and then. I normally do it to get into other rooms when the doors are locked.  
  
Tonight I was in a calm mood and bored as heck, so stargazing seemed like the perfect thing to do! I gently opened my window and then the screen. I poked my head out and looked around; there wasn't a car insight. Smiling a sly little smile I snuck out my bedroom window and sat down upon the roof while leaning against the house to support my back.  
  
I looked up into the sky and let the happy memories of my life flow through. That's what I liked about being in calm; everything felt so peaceful! Now all I needed was for a shooting star to come my way and I'd make my wish and hope to God it came true.  
  
It was almost like the angels were answering my prey. Right at that moment, a bright shooting star flew through the dark night sky like a rocket. My eyes gleamed with delight and I felt as though I could walk on clouds. This was it! My big chance! Sure, the chances of it coming true were impossible, but I'd already had one wish granted that night. Why not another?  
  
I decided to take my chances and whisper the wish out loud to myself, hoping my sister Casey and her friends weren't outside on the porch (not that they would be able to hear with their loud chattering). I closed my eyes and began, "I wish... I wish... that I could go someplace wonderful... someplace beyond my wildest dreams, where everything I've ever dreamed of lives..."  
  
I opened my eyes and hoped for the best... but nothing happened...  
  
Giving out a deep sigh and I said to myself, "Figures, nothing special ever happens to people like me..." I started to turn and head back inside when a cold, strong wind wildly blew my hair around and caught my attention. Where was this sudden wind coming from? The night was pretty chilly, but never once did the wind blow like this! I could swear I heard a name calling me from within the wind...  
  
There was a bright flash and within seconds I felt the roof from beneath my feet vanish and I was now, somehow, standing on air. It was long before my body feel back and fell down, to where I don't know.  
  
The length of the fall seemed too long. I knew my roof was far from the ground, but it wasn't this far. Something was indeed wrong...  
  
Once I felt my back hit the ground millions of thoughts filled my head. I was dead, I just knew it. There was no way I could have survived that fall, right? But, how did the wind manage to lift me from my roof like that? Was that even logically possible?  
  
For just one minute, I thought I was dead... until I heard the sounds... ---  
Ooooooooooooo, what sounds could I possibly be talking about? ^^ Well, you'll all find out in the next chapter, which I hope to have up shortly after this. I'm still working on my Treasure Planet fan fiction.  
  
Someone deleted the sixth chapter to my TP story, which is why it's taking so long...  
  
Any ways please tell me what you readers think! I'm hoping this is better than the original; it's kind of shorter, so I've noticed 0__o...  
  
Also, beware of a Lion King fan fiction that may be coming soon! ^_^ I finally decided to make one, since the TLK is one of my all time favorite Disney movies. 


End file.
